Future wireless networks will operate in an environment in which multiple types of wireless networks coexist. In a case in which coverage areas of multiple types of wireless networks are overlapped, when a wireless multimode terminal that is used by a user and can access the multiple types of wireless networks establishes a communication connection to a wireless network, or a handover is performed between two wireless networks in a communication process, or a new wireless network is discovered in a moving process, a suitable wireless network needs to be selected for access so as to perform communication. The so-called admission in connected mode refers to selection, for a wireless multimode terminal according to an actual condition of a current wireless network resource, of a wireless network that is suitable for access in connected mode. The wireless multimode terminal may access a cell in the wireless network according to the wireless network that is suitable for access.
For example, as shown in FIG. 1A, FIG. 1A illustrates an instance of network selection in a case in which two types of wireless networks Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS, Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) and Long Term Evolution (LTE, Long Term Evolution) coexist. A wireless multimode terminal may choose to access the UMTS network or the LTE network to perform communication. In an existing mechanism of admission in connected mode with respect to the UMTS and the LTE, a wireless multimode terminal is allowed to preferentially camp on the LTE, and is preferentially admitted to the LTE in connected mode.
However, the mechanism of admission in connected mode that allows the wireless multimode terminal to preferentially camp on or allows preferential admission to the LTE leads to relatively excessive wireless multimode terminals accessing the LTE, and consequently the LTE network is overloaded, which affects communication quality of a wireless multimode terminal accessing the LTE network.